


Only Three Words

by 3D3NF4Y3



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3D3NF4Y3/pseuds/3D3NF4Y3
Summary: While staring at the sunset, two robot monkeys struggle to tell each other about how they feel about each other.
Relationships: Nova/SPRX-77 (Super Robot Monkey Team)
Kudos: 1





	Only Three Words

The sun set as time passed, cars passing by, going who knows where, the breeze hitting softly against everything it touched, including the two robot monkeys, who were watching everything from atop their Super Robot.

“The view’s really pretty... we chose a good time to come up here.” Nova smiled, staring at the slowly setting sun.

“Yeah... I agree.” Sparx smiled as well, looking at the yellow monkey. Blush crept up on his cheeks, as he kept staring at Nova.

He kept thinking about all of the things she would say if he told her about his feelings. Even though on the surface, he seemed cocky and strong, inside, his nerves were in a constant battle. And right now, there was a war going on in his head.

‘Would she say it back?’  
‘What if she rejects me?’  
‘What if she-‘

“Sparx? Are you okay?” Nova asked, scooting closer towards the red monkey. He felt like he was going to explode. With his longtime crush this close to him, he felt happy. But not too happy.

Sparx was grateful to have Nova as his friend, and he always will be. But he felt like a part of him was missing. Her love.

It sounds cheesy, but it’s true. His feelings towards her expanded farther than teammates, than friends, even best friends. He loved her deeply.

“Yeah, it’s just that the sunset looks so beautiful, I got speechless looking at it.” he blurted out. “I know right? What a nice way to end the day.” Nova responded, smiling softly at Sparx.

What just happened? Did a couple of bolts and screws come loose? What enabled him to suddenly say that?

‘At least she didn’t think I was crazy.’ he thought.

‘What was that all about?’ Nova thought, looking at Sparx with confusion on her face as she watched him stare at the sunset.

She felt heat creep up her cheeks. Her heart started beating a little faster. Nova flinched at these new feelings inside her.

She didn’t know why she was so nervous. Just tell him how she feels. Simple. Almost.

How come it was so hard for her to come to terms with her feelings towards Sparx? It’s not like she’s telling him something detrimental.

What if the others didn’t like that they would be... together? What if they got kicked off the team? What if Sparx was toying with her feelings?

Oh.

‘Maybe I’m scared to tell him because I’m thinking about the what if’s only?’ she thought, looking away from him, feeling her face heat up more, and her heart beating faster.

‘If I just thought about what’s happening now, I could feel a bit better, and more relaxed about telling him how I feel.’

“Hey, Sparx? Can I tell you something, it’s super important.” Nova asked, playing with her fingers.

Oh no. What was she going to tell him. That she didn’t love him back? That he’s the greatest friend she could ever have? What was it?

“S-Sure, Nova.. what is it?” Sparx responded, having trouble looking her in the eyes.

This was it. Now or never. There was no turning back now, and it was time Nova finally told her longtime crush how she felt about him.

“Well, you see, I’ve always loved being your friend and I want you to know that no matter what happens, I’m always by your side.” Nova said softly, managing to look into the male’s eyes.

“That’s really sweet, Nova. I feel the same way.” Sparx replied, also managing to look into her eyes.

Okay, that went well. Now time for point C. The final point. The point where you confess your love towards the other person... or monkey. It can’t be that hard, right? Just three words, and then whatever happens next, happens. It’s not going to be the end of the world if they don’t like you back. All she needs to do is say three words...

“I love you.”

Panic turned into happiness as Sparx held Nova’s hand, and leaned in closer to her face.

“Can I-“

Before the red monkey could finish his sentence, Nova kissed him softly, closing her eyes. Sparx was in a state of shock, but he was happy, more than happy, that he kissed back.

The sun had soon gone down, and was replaced with a moon and many stars that shined on the city.

Nova pulled away, blushing as she smiled at Sparx, who was doing the same.

“That was...” “Amazing.”

The two robot monkeys stared at each other as they tried to take in what had just happened.

“Yeah, it was.” Nova smiled big, pulling Sparx into a hug. He hugged her back, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he pulled away.

“So, what now?” he asked, scratching the back of his head. “I... don’t know.” Nova responded.

The better question is...

“What are we?” Sparx asked suddenly, staring deeply into Nova’s eyes. She didn’t know what to say at first, but she then realized that she could know call her crush, “My boyfriend.”

Sparx blushed hard, hearing her call him boyfriend was something he’d always wanted, but never expected to happen.

“Then you are my lovely girlfriend.” he leaned in again and kissed her, and she kissed back.

“Hey Sparx, Nova? Antauri wants you guys to come back inside-“

The two lovers jumped and looked at Chiro with nervous looks on their faces. “No need to be embarrassed, guys. I know what love feels like.” he smiled at them.

Nova and Sparx looked at each other and back at Chiro, and smiled back, standing up and following Chiro back inside, holding each other’s hands.

“Ladies first.” Sparx gestured. “Such a gentleman.” Nova rolled her eyes and giggled, walking inside, Sparx following behind.

Love is a complicated thing. But one thing’s for certain, everyone loves someone or something. Even robot monkeys...

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is my first fanfic, so feel free to give me feedback on it! I’m a sucker for this ship, it’s just so cute :)


End file.
